1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed towards a paper board carton having an inner reclosable pour spout. In particular, it relates to a dispensing container of the type used in the packing of granular, crystal, and powder products, as well as dry food items such as cereals and pasta products.
2. Description of the Background Art
Pour spouts of cartons have typically included perforated openings in which the carton walls provide a reclosable spout. As used herein, "pour spout" means a separate pour spout provided from materials, such as plastic, metal, or paperboard, and which are distinct from the carton itself.
External plastic pour spouts are known in the art as cited in U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,111, incorporated herein by reference. However, there exists room for improvement within the art of cartons and similar containers having pour spouts.